


You Have to do the Voices

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [41]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daisy could be a wonderful supervillian, For National Book Month, Gen, Multi-generational book loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry reads a lot, as encouraged by his ma. Daisy follows in his footsteps.





	You Have to do the Voices

**Author's Note:**

> For National Book Month: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-book-month-october/

When Harry was a boy, he was quite sickly. His ma gave him all the books in the world, both to keep him from going mad with boredom and so that he could keep up with all the school that he was missing. By the time Harry was ten, he’d read every book in his ma’s library, in all twenty languages they were written in.

“Reading that one again?” Jim asked, standing in the doorway of the library, watching Harry read in one of the overstuffed armchairs next to the windows.

“It’s good Ma,” Harry said, looking up at Jim. “Uncle Sherlock and Uncle John do the best voices for it too.”

“Even better than me and Da?” Jim asked, hands against his chest in mock pain. 

“Just on the Hobbit, Ma,” Harry was quick to assure.

“Well, seeing as neither of them are here, would I be an acceptable substitute?”

“Okay,” Harry stood, moving to the couch where Jim was already sitting.

“Were where we?” Jim asked, opening the book.

“Mirkwood dungeon,” Harry murmured, curling into Jim’s side.

Jim nodded, finding the spot Harry had mentioned and beginning to read.

* * *

“Poppa, how come you’re so smart?” Daisy asked, sitting on the floor next to Harry as he was working in his study.

“Because I’ve read a lot of books,” Harry answered, looking down at her. “Are you hiding?”

“Yes,” she answered, opening the book she’d brought with her.

“What are you reading?” 

“Grandmum gave it to me,” Daisy said, showing him the cover. “He said it was your favorite book when you were a kid.”

“He’s right,” Harry smiled. “Do you want me to read it to you?”

“Will you do voices?”

“Of course,” Harry said, standing. “Should we see if Lee wants to join us? Or were you hiding from him?”

“I was hiding from Eliza,” she said. “She found my old makeup kit again.”

“I see,” Harry said, nodding sagely. “Let’s go to the living room, I’m sure JB at least would like to join us.”

“Okay,” Daisy said, happily following Harry to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman.


End file.
